Amy's Sister
by stardreamer2000
Summary: Tornado Pond is Amelia Pond's younger sister by a year, and what happens if she went along with Amy and the Doctor on their many adventures? Would the Doctor fall for Tornado or would she just be another friend or should I say companion.
1. Chapter 1: Hello Prisoner Zero

I woke up from my older sister barging into my room, "WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEAD!" she yelled, and I groaned. "Come on Torn, it's 7AM. You need to get up for you're job!" she yelled in her scotish accent.

"But I wanna sleep and no one is there till the night anyways!" I groaned sitting up in my bed staring at her. "I know now come on, people want your dancing and I got to start work for my Kissogram." She said, and I finally rolled out of my bed, I slipped on my slippers, and went to the linin closet to grab a towel so I can shower.

After my shower, I got dressed into some black jeans with rips in it, a black tank top that has a gold cross on it, and some black converse, I put in my red color contacts, and did my makeup black smoky eye, and red velvet looking lips.

I brushed my black hair and put some waves into it. I put looked at my two necklaces, one being a key, and the other a watch. I never knew what they went to, but oh well.

"Amelia, Tornado? Amelia are you all right? Are you there?" I heard a voice from my past say, I gasped.

"Prisoner Zero's here. Prisoner Zero's here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is-" Then there was a wack sound, and I walked out of my bedroom, "Did you hit him?" I asked, and she nodded holding the cricket bat.

She then handcuffed him to the radiator, "Why are you dressed like the police?" I asked, and she smiled.

"For when he wakes up, I don't think a nurse would have done." She said, and I nodded.

"Amy he looks like our Raggedy Doctor. Is it him?" I asked bending down, and then running to the bathroom to get a cold wash cloth so he wouldn't have a bump on his head when he woke up.

My cell went off, and I took the wash cloth with me as I went to answer it, "Hello?" I asked, "Hey Torn, I was wondering if you'd like to catch some coffee with me?" I heard Jack ask.

"Sure I'll meet you at the café." I said, before hanging up.

"Where's Tornado? Where's Amelia?" I heard him ask Amy.

"I'm going, have a nice day at work!" I yelled to Amy walking past her and the guy.

"Hello who are you?" he asked me, I was about to reply, but Amy cut me off. "She lives here with me. Now stay still I have back up coming." She said, and I giggled.

I then saw a door, I never saw before. "Come on." I said, walking into the room.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" I heard the guy yelled, Ignored him. I found a device, and I grabbed it.

I felt arms grab my shoulders causing me to schreak, "Jeez calm down it's only me." Amy said, we both turned to the left and there was a creature unlike I've ever seen we both screamed and ran back to the man.

My phone went off again, I answered it, Tom I'll have to do a rain check on the coffee." I said, and hung up.

I got this overwhelming curiousness about this creature who now is disguised as a man and his dog. The man began barking, I jumped out of shock but not frightened. I then tilt my head in confusion, my mind wheeling around trying to make sense of eeverything that is happening.

I walked up to the man and he growled in response, but I continued. I showed no fear as I slowly walked up to him although I was trembling on the inside. "Get away from him now!" I heard the man handcuffed to the radiator yell. I ignored him, once I was close to the man, I reached out and touched his cheek.

It may have been an illusion but it felt like real, his eyes went wide. "People all ways fear you, they run from you, I bet you've never been touched before. Never been given the chance to have some one care for you am I right?" I said calmly, looking at him.

I didn't get an answer instead we heard this voice which caused me to go back to wear my sister was, and the man.


	2. Chapter 2: End of Prisoner Zero

The weird guy I just touched his cheek, opens his mouth and there was razor sharp needle like teeth and he was making a terrible noise. "Oi! Shut your trap!" I yelled, and he glared at me, he took a step towards us.

"Stay boy! We are safe. Want to know why? She sent for back up." The man said nodding over to Amy, and I looked at him like he was stupid.

"I didn't send for back-up!" Amy yelled, and I rolled my eyes, even though I was terrified of this situation I couldn't let it show.

"But I heard you on the walkie." He said, and Amy rolled her eyes, "I'm a kissogram!" she said pulling off her hat and throwing it at me, and I caught it, but threw the hat aside.

"I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives. Ok so no back up. And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you, if we had back up you'd have to kill us." He said and I shoved him with my boot.

"Oi! What was that for?!" he asked, and I bent down to his height. "Do you really think that would work even on a normal criminal?" I whispered to him, "Well yes!" he exclaimed back.

"Attention Prisoner Zero, the human residance is surrounded." A voice said, "Intergalatic police?" I asked him, and he looked at me like I had two heads. "Who are you?" he asked, "I live with her." I said pointing to Amy.

"Ok one more time we have back up and that is why we are safe." He said.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residance or the human resdiance will be incerated." The same voice said again.

"Apart from the inceration!" I replied, and went over to Amy, "Should we trust this man?" I asked her, and she looked at me.

"I think so." She said, and I grabbed her hand and held onto it. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. I heard a pounding on the floor and we looked at the man, and he was pounding his stick thing on the ground. "Come on work!" he said and after pounding it on the floor for a third time, it finally started glowing.

I could hear the handcuffs be unlocked when he flashed it on them. "Run! Run!" he said standing up and grabbing Amy's hand thus dragging me along with him.

We were in the garden and there was the big blue box, the goreous blue box. That I've dreamed of my whole life. "Kissogram?" he asked her, and I rolled my eyes, "Yes she's a bloody Kissogram! Get over it!" I said, walking around the big blue box touching the wood, feeling the different wood textures.

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?" he asked her, "You broke into our house. It was this or a French maid." She replied, after coming back to the front, "What's going on? Tell me." I said, and Amy added, "Tell me!" and I smiled at the bit of childness she had in her still.

"An Alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?" he asked and I held up my hand, "I've got loads of questions." I said.

"Well aren't you cheeky." He said, and I got a wink from him as well.

"No no no! Don't do that now! It's rebuilding it won't let us back in." he said, and we heard the same message again.

"Come on." I said as I turned to leave, "No wait hang on. This shed, I destroyed it last time I was here." He said, "A new one was built." Amy replied, as she began following me.

"Let's go." I replied beginning to leave. "Yeah but the new one got old. About ten years," he paused taking his finger and went over it then licked his finger, "Twelve years." He said before looking at us who stopped.

"He's coming." Amy said, and she faced the man. "You said six months." He said, "Why did you say six months?" he asked her getting closer to her with his eye brows furrowed in confuson.

"We've got to go." I said, looking at the two.

"This is important. Why did you say six months?" he asked Amy again.

"WHY DID YOU SAY FIVE MINUTES?!" She yelled, and I looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" he said with eyes wide as dinner plates, "Come on." She said and we began walking again.

"What?" he asked again, "COME ON!" I said frusturated, walking a bit faster.

"You're Amelia, and Tornado." He said, "And you're late." Amy replied, "Amelia and Tornado Pond, you're the little girls." He said.

I stopped and turned to him, "I'm Tornado, she's Amelia and you're late." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"What happened?" he asked me, "Twelve years." Amy replied, "You hit me with a cricket bat." He said turning to her, "Twelve years." I replied.

"A cricket bat." He said again in a somewhat shocked voice.

"Tweleve years," I paused, "And four psychiatrists." Amy continued.

"Five for me." I added.

"Four? Five?" he asked us, "I kept biting them." Amy replied, "I kept punching them." I said, and I looked around.

"Why?" he asked us, "They said you weren't real." We said at the same time.

I looked at the ice cream van, and the music changed to that same voice. "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residance or the human resdiance will be incerated." It said, "What's that? Why are you pplaying that?" The raggedy Doctor said, "It's supposed to be Claire De Lune." The ice cream man replied.

It's coming from the speakers of the van, and I looked around in fright. "Doctor what's happening?" Amy asked, as she grabs my hand and pulls me closer to her protectivly.

I waited outside of Jeff and Mrs Angelo's house, I did not want to go in there, Jeff gave me the creeps when he hit on me, or my sister. "Hey Torn!" I heard Tom yell running over to me from across the street. Tom has ginger curls, the most beautiful gray, blue, green with bits of gold eyes you have ever seen, not particularly muscle man, but he has a bit of muscle, the most kissable lips I have ever seen, and his cheek bone dear god if I slapped him for being cheeky on occasion I would think my hand would be cut.

He's currently wearing a gray t-shirt with some design on it, a dark blue zip up hoodie but it was open, a black leather jacket over it, some jeans and tennies. "Hey Tom." I said with a smile, "Why did you have to rain check on the coffee?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Well remember the Raggedy Doctor?" I said, and he nodded.

"Well he's real." I said, and he practically laughed, "You're kidding." He said, and Amy and Doctor came out.

"You're not kidding me." He said seeing them, and I smiled.

"I'll tell you everything some other time." I said, and I pulled him down and kissed his cheek.

"OK. Laters!" he said before turning around and heading back to where he came from.

"Who was that?" Doctor asked me, "Tom Gallen. Good friend of mine." I said, and I looked at the doctor as he was glaring a bit after him.

We three then began walking down the street, I suddenly had an idea. "I've seen that man before." I said, and they turned to me, "What?" he said, "I've seen that man. Once you've figured it out come and find me!" I said, running in another direction where I see a beautiful black motorcycle, sport style, with flames on the body. I shoved my hand into my pocket and grabbed the keys out of there.

I unlocked the back where my helmet was, it was sleek black with the symbol on my watch on the back of it. And I grabbed my leather jacket I kept in there also. I put on the leather jacket then the helmet, started her up and took off towards the hospital.

Once arriving at the hospital, I parked my motorcylce, and placed the helmet back before going in. "Can I help you?" I was asked by a nurse, "Yes can you show me the comma ward, I was supposed to see Mr. Dankiv. He was a good family friend." I lied, "Follow miss undertak." She said, and I followed a nurse who looked old and a very bitter woman.

"Why are you here to see Mr. Dankiv?" she asked in a think accent.

"Well I'm not to see him, I need to be in the comma ward, until then." I paused before shoving her into the nearest broom closet and takina chair to lock the door.

"When I get out of here I'll strangle you myself!" she roared, and I laughed.

"You couldn't catch me." I said, before flying down the corridors and reaching the coma ward.

"Oh if it isn't little Tornado Pond. You were right, people do flee me, but you were brave enough to touch me. Why is that?" A younger voice said coming out of the mother of the two little girls.

"Oh wait I know why. People all ways comparing you to Amy, Poor Tornado Pond. Why don't you have nice manners like Amy? Why can't you be pretty like Amy? Why can't you be." She paused, stepping closer, "Just." Another step, and I backed up against the wall, "Like. Amy." She said before she trapped me against the wall.

"I don't need to be just like Amy, I am unique." I said, and she smiled. She grabbed me and flung me across the room to the wall. Where I hit with a thud, and I screach out, when I hit the wall.

"Prisoner Zero, you are Prisoner Zero." I said, getting up wipping the blood off my mouth.

"Of course and you're older sister and her boyfriend will be here soon, don't say a word or I will kill you next time." It said before fleeing out of the room when it heard two pairs of footsteps.

I limped over to one of the beds, and sat there, watching the doors of the coma ward till I see them flew open and there was Rory, and Amy.

"Torn!" she yelled coming over to me, "What happened?" she asked looking me over, "Prisoner Zero threw me against the wall." I said, and she began laughing.

"Rory make sure she's not badly hurt." Amy said as her phone rang.

"We're in the coma ward, Torn is hurt though. It's getting in." Amy said, and I looked at the door seeing it's shaking and rumbling, my eyes widened in fright.

"Which window are you?" I could hear the doctor ask.

"What, sorry?" Amy said, and I rolled my eyes at Rory fussing over me.

"Oi! It's not me you should be worried about! It's Amy!" I said, trying to shove him away.

"Sorry I have to make sure there's no internal bleeding." Rory replied, I groaned in annoyance.

The door flies open, and I see the splinter wood fly, I shoved Rory to Amy and I stood in front of both of them.

"Oh how sweet the younger protecting the older." Prisoner Zero said, she came closer to me. I tried to go closer to see if I can figure out what it wants but Amy grabbed me back.

"Don't even think about it Torn. I know these things intrigue you but don't it will kill you." She said, and I shook her off.

"Amy maybe that's what it wants you to think." I said, and I bravely went closer to Prisoner Zero even though I was shaking on the inside.

"What do you want?" I asked calmly.

"I've come for you my dear." Prisoner Zero said, "Why me?" I asked again.

"You don't know do you? Why do you think you have that watch, and that key necklace?" Prisoner Zero asked, and I looked at it confused.

The window breaks, and I turn to the doctor who smiles at Rory and Amy.

"Right! Hello! Am I late?" he paused looking at the clock, "No, three minutes to go. So still time." He said, and he looked at me and how close I was to Prisoner Zero.

"Tornado back away from him, he will hurt you. Please." He said with a serious yet sad look on his face. He outstretched his hand for me to take and I walked closer to him, and grabbed his hand.

He placed me behind him, and I moved to he side of him, I wanted to see what was happening.

"Time for what, Time Lord?" Prisoner Zero asked a little cockily.

"Take that diguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies." He replied going into serious mode.

"The Atarxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire." She said, and I started feeling a little woosy, but I kept my eyes open.

I felt my body get weaker and weaker, with in a matter of a few seconds, I was concious but on the floor not moving. "TORN!" Amy yelled coming over to me, Rory following her.

They picked me up and brought me to where they were before. I could make out some words, but soon my eyes closed, and I felt Amy collapse next to me.

"Tornado? Tornado can you hear me?" I could hear the doctor, and I began dreaming of when we first met when Amy and I were children.

"Amy? Amy dream about what you saw in that room, the one I told you to stay out of. Tornado, stop dreaming. Dream of nothing. Please." I heard the doctor tell Amy and I.

I dreamed I was floating in nothing, soon I could hear Amy getting up. So I assumed I could dream again, memories came flooding into my mind, being bullied at school, then it changes to one where my parents left me on Amy's steps I was just a baby, no more than two weeks old. But I couldn't see them, They wore nice clothing, but I couldn't see their faces. I was given a key necklace by the woman, and a watch necklace by the man.

I then opened my eyes with a start, shaking, and tears pouring out of my eyes. "Amy?" I asked in a hoarse voice, and Amy came into view, she leaned down and hugged me.

I hugged her back, then I let go of her and got up with the help of the Doctor, and Amy.

"Doctor, Prisoner Zero said he was here for me. And said I didn't know about my necklaces, it's a key and a pocket watch. I was given them by my parents." I said, and he looked at me.

He was going to answer but he got onto Rory's phone, "Sorry in advance." He said to Rory, who looked confused.

"About what?" he asked, "The bill." The Doctor replied.

"Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow is a fully established level five planet and you were just going to blow it up! What? You didn't think anyone was watching!? You lot back here now." He said before hanging up.

"Did he just send them away and then brought them back?" Rory asked surprised. "I think he did." I said.

With the help of Rory, I followed them to the locker room, and Rory turned around, but I refused to so Amy helped me stay steady, as something was going on that I couldn't explain.

I felt warm all over, I watched the Doctor changed even though Amy tried to cover my eyes, I moved her hands.

Once we got to the roof, we saw a spacecraft with an giant eyeball, "Oh come down already." The doctor said, as he was picking ties out.

The eyeball came down, "You are not of this world." It said.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." He said, looking down at the ties he had, trying to figure out which one he wanted.

"Oh, Hmm, I don't know. What do you think?" he asked holding up a blueish tie, this feeling started to slowly get bigger.

"Is this world important?" the eye asked again, my eyes went huge.

"Important? What's that mean important? Six billion people live here. Is that important?" the doctor asked him, and the eye didn't respond.

"Is this world a threat?" I pipped in, and the Doctor looked at me a little dissprovingly.

"Come on you've been monitoring it." The Doctor said, and there was a progection of the world in front of us.

"No." it said, The Doctor threw a tie at us and Amy caught it.

"Are these peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" the Doctor asked and there was another progection of the world again.

"No." it said again.

"Okay, one more thing." He paused, looking back at us, and then back to the eye, "Is this world protected?" he asked, and multiple men was shown on the progection until it came to one, which had so much familiarty, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

He has a brown tweed jacket on and a red bowtie. He looked cute.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor." He said and paused for a second, with a smile on his face.

"Basically, Run." He finished and the eye got into his space ship and it was gone in a matter of seconds.

The feeling I got, was hotter and Amy gasped. "Doctor she's glowing! What's happening to my sister?!" Amy yelled, and The Doctor picked me up bridal style and began running with me to his big blue box.

Once inside, he set me down on a chair, with a seat belt and there was a wooshing sound, I could see the light coming off of me, it was getting brighter and it burned. I practically screamed out.

We stopped somewhere, he grabbed me bridal style again, and he opened the door, we were somewhere else. I couldn't care less right now.

He set me down on a rock, "Tornado listen to me, I need you to focus. Focus on what you are going to look like. You are going threw a process called regeneration. You need to focus, I know it hurts but please. Focus on what you want to look like. Focus, it will all be over soon." He said into my ear, and I did what he told me, I focused on looking like pale skin like a china doll, red hair that looked like it was dyed, deep cerulian blue eyes, lips full but not over done, thin about a size 8, three piercings on the left ear, two on the right, skin soft as a baby's free of freckles, Five feet Three inches high.

After the burning sensation was gone, and I could feel the light ebb away, I opened my eyes, and looked around to see if I could find the Doctor.

"Doctor?" I asked out meekly, a little afraid of where I was.

The Doctor popped out from behind a tree, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, I looked at him quizically. "Doctor are you all right?" I asked, and when I heard my own voice I gasped. It was lighter in tone, and sort of sound like if I was a fairy, it was airy and light and amazing!

"Tornado?" he asked me, looking at me up and down.

"Yes." I replied looking into his eyes, "You look beautiful." He said, and I blushed, "Thank You, but didn't I look beautiful before?" I asked him, his eyes widened, "I mean yes of course but you look beautiful now." He said, and I reached my arms out for him to help me off this boulder I was on.

He picked me up by my waist, and set me on the ground gently. I looked up at him, the hight difference was not too great but not too short either.

"Let's get you back to your sister yeah?" he said, and I nodded. Once in his blue box I actually got to admire it. "It's bigger on the inside. How is that possible?" I asked him, and he smiled at me.

"Time Lord physics." He said, I smiled up at him.

"Am I a Time Lord?" I asked him, and he stopped what he was doing, and turned to me. The Blue Box offered him a new stick thing.

"Ahhh thank you girl." He said taking it, and then using it on me.

"It seems that you are. But I thought I was the last one." He said, and he continued doing what he was doing so we could get back to Amy.

* * *

**Ok so I made Tornado another Time Lord or in this case Time Lady. Honestly this story was just a first thing I thought I wouldn't get followers and favorited. Sorry for not updating sooner been busy but I have a little time till I have to get ready for a show. Anyways more later I shall do! thank you for all the followings and favoriting! Please review as well! Thanks everyone! :)  
**

**To see Tom's picture send me a message and I'll send you the picture.**


End file.
